Coffee
by White Azalea
Summary: Sesungguhnya yang Ino tahu kopi itu rasanya pahit/EVENT ROAD TO SHIKAINO FANDAYS 2015: Come Back to Me!


**Coffee**

 **Disclaimer:** Masashi Kishimoto

 **Road To SIFD – Come Back To Me**

Happy Reading

.

.

.

Entah sejak kapan Ino jadi sering pergi ke _coffee shop_ di dekat rumahnya. Pada awalnya ia tidak begitu tertarik pergi ke tempat seperti itu karena yang dia tahu kopi itu pahit. Ia sendiri tidak tahu apapun mengenai minuman berwarna keruh itu. Namun semua berubah ketika hujan turun sore itu. Indra penghidunya tidak sengaja menangkap aroma yang begitu asing baginya ketika ia melewati _coffee shop_ yang baru berdiri tidak begitu jauh dari rumahnya setelah pulang sekolah. Penasaran, gadis bermanaik _aquamarine_ itu melangkahkan kedua kakinya ke tempat itu.

Didapatinya seseorang dengan model rambut persis seperti nanas tengah melakukan proses _roasting_ pada biji-biji kopi yang menimbulkan aroma khas yang menenangkan. Manik obsidiannya menoleh ke arah pintu kedai kopinya yang terbuka. Seseorang berdiri di sana.

"Oh selamat datang." Pemuda beriris sekelam malam itu beralih dari mesin _roasting_ nya, melangahkan kakinya mendekat ke arah gadis yang tengah berdiri di depan pintu masuk. Dengan sedikit kikuk Ino mengangguk pelan.

"Mau pesan apa?" Tanya pemuda itu. "Semoga _roasting_ tidak mengganggumu."

Ino menelengkan kepalanya. Bingung.

" _Roasting_?"

"Itu proses pemanggangan biji kopi. Bau yang kau cium itu berasal dari situ." Ia menunjuk mesin besar di balik pintu ruangan _staff_.

"Ohh—" Hanya anggukan kecil sebagai jawaban.

"Jadi kau mau pesan apa?" Tanya pemuda yang diketahui sebagai Shikamaru setelah Ino melirik _nametag_ yang tergantung pada seragam _barista_ yang dikenakan pemuda itu.

"Umh—" Ino melihat daftar menu yang tertulis pada dinding ruangan menggunakan kapur tulis berwarna-warni. Ada banyak jenis minuman disana. "Apa ini semua kopi?"

Shikamaru menyeritkan dahi.

"Kau tidak pernah minum kopi?" Tanyanya blak-blakkan. Sementara yang ditanya hanya nyengir sembari menggeleng.

"Aku tidak pernah minum kopi karena pahit." Ino dengan polosnya menjawab.

"Kau bodoh ya? Kopi tak hanya satu jenis kau tahu."

Pernyataan itu membuat Ino tercengang. Mana ada pelanggan dikatai bodoh? Baginya orang di hadapannya ini menyebalkan. Padahal kan Ino hanya tidak tahu.

Pemuda berambut nanas itu membelakangi Ino.

"Duduklah, kubuatkan kopi yang manis untukmu."

Ino langsung megambil kursi dekat meja bar. Tiba-tiba suasana hening. Hanya lagu klasik mengalun terdengar yang bertabrakkan dengan suara mesin roasting yang sedikit berisik. Gadis pirang itu tiba-tiba kikuk dan tidak tahu harus apa.

Tuk.

Benturan cangkir berisi kopi dengan meja kayu menyadarkan Ino dari lamunannya.

"Minumlah." Shikamaru menyodorkan cangkir itu pada Ino.

Ino terdiam. Yang dihadapannya adalah secangkir kopi hitam yang terlihat sedikit kental. _Tidak mungkin kopi seperti ini manis_. Ino membatin.

"Boleh aku pesan yang lain?" Tanya Ino pelan.

Shikamaru yang sedang membersihkan mesin kopi di depannya menoleh ke arah Ino. "Apa barusan kau bilang?" Oh, sepertinya auranya menjadi sedikit gelap.

Dengan takut-takut Ino mengulangi kalimatnya, "b-bolekah aku—p-pesan y-yang lain—?"

Pemuda itu menghela napas. Dengan cepat ia melangkah mendekati Ino, tangannya mencengkram kedua pipi Ino—memaksanya untuk membuka mulut. Detik berikutnya Ino hanya bisa diam membeku. Karena Shikamaru mememinumkan paksa segelas kopi pada Ino. Membuatnya terpaksa menelan cairan yang entah terasa manis meski agak asam.

"Bagaimana? Manis bukan?" Shikamaru menyeringai.

Ino yang sekarang sama sekali tidak dapat memikirikan apapun langsung berdiri dan berlari keluar dari toko.

"Apa-apaan orang itu?!" Seru Ino setelah ia berlari cukup jauh dari kedai kopi itu. Ia bersumpah seumur hidup tidak akan kembali lagi ke toko itu.

Meski sejujurnya, kopi yang baru saja diteguknya memang manis dengan _after taste_ sedikit asam. Benar-benar berbeda dengan kopi yang biasa dikonsumsi ayahnya setiap pagi.

"Aku baru tahu ada kopi dengan rasa seperti itu—" Bisiknya pada diri sendiri. "—rasanya enak."

"Enak kan?" Ino langsung berbalik mendengar suara baritone di belakangnya.

"KAU!" Belum sempat mengambil ancang-ancang kabur, matanya melihat sebuah tas yang dibawa si pemuda nanas itu.

"Berterima kasihlah padaku karena tak melaporkanmu karena kabur dari toko tanpa membayar!" Ujarnya seraya melempar tas ke wajah Ino.

 _Siapa juga yang tidak langsung kabur kalau dipaksakan minum seperti itu?!_ Batin Ino kesal.

"Kalau kau masih penasaran dengan kopi, datanglah lagi ke toko. Akan ku buatkan untukmu, Ino. Dan aku yakin nanti kau akan kembali ke tempatku." Tambahnya lalu berbalik pergi meninggalkan Ino yang terbengong.

"T-tunggu! Tadi itu dia menyebut namaku kan?! Darimana dia ta—" Ino melirik gantungan kecil yang tertulis namanya bertengger di tasnya. Ia lupa kalau ibunya selalu menggantungkan benda tersebut di tasnya.

Ino terdiam sejenak.

"Kurasa dia memang orang baik tapi sedikit aneh. Mungkin besok aku akan kembali ke sana untuk berterima kasih. Dan mencicipi kopi yang lain sepertinya tidak terlalu buruk." Pikirnya sembari berjalan pulang.

Tunggu—bukankah tadi Ino sudah bersumpah tidak akan menginjakkan kakinya ke tempat itu lagi?

Oh sudahlah.

.

.

.

Gadis pirang panjang itu dengan ceria melangkah masuk ke dalam _coffee shop_ yang kemudian disambut oleh pemuda berambut nanas yang akhir-akhir ini selalu membuatkannya kopi. Tak hanya membuatkannya kopi tapi juga mengajarkannya banyak hal mengenai kopi.

Setiap Ino masuk ke _coffee shop_ itu ia seakan melupakan sesuatu yang pernah ia camkan pada dirinya sendiri tapi entah apa dan tidak ambil pusing akan hal itu. Sehingga dengan cueknya gadis sekolahan itu datang setiap hari ke tempat itu.

Sementara Shikamaru dengan cueknya—namun senang—meladeni gadis cerewet dan merepotkan itu meskipun si gadis sempat tidak menyukainya karena aksi paksa-memaksanya kala pertama gadis itu mencicipi kopi buatannya.

 _Lagipula aku sudah tahu anak ini akan datang lagi ke mari._ Shikamaru membatin sembari menghela napas karena kelakuan Ino yang sangat mendokusai baginya.

 **Fin**


End file.
